


The cabin

by ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish



Series: Ree [10]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fucking, Joining the freakshow, Kissing, Long Shot, Love Confessions, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Oh my gods they finally got there, Orgasm, Pillow Talk, Romance, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, To Be Continued, Took You Long Enough, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 00:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12144786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish/pseuds/ReleasingTheKrakenIsMyFetish
Summary: Ree and Hancock make their way to the cabin where Ree had lived with Holly. So this means they will get a moment of time together, undisturbed... The story of Ree & Hancock continues.





	The cabin

The metal door of Goodneighbor creaked behind us as Hancock closed it. I was wearing my new gear from Daisy, and the rifle was hanging securely muzzle up over my right shoulder. I also had a small satchel for food and water. Hancock carried his gun, a sawed-off shotgun, in his hands and a combat knife tucked away under his coat.

”Ready?” He turned to look at me.

”As ready as can be”, I replied, and we started our journey.

Boston looked as run-down as I remembered, though the morning light revealed so much more damage than what I had seen during the night when I arrived to Goodneighbor. Somehow, it all looked worse. It was sad to see the abandoned cars rusting away in the middle of the streets. Big heaps of waste and crumpled down buildings. Bones scattered here and there. Death.

We didn't talk much when we were still in the heart of the city – we just tried to move quickly and quietly. But I couldn't shake the feeling that Hancock was acting like he was mad about something.

We managed to avoid a group of feral ghouls gathered in a small patch of what once had been a beautiful little park and hide, when two mutants were rummaging in an empty bar. Lucky for us, the mutants were so noisy that they were fairly easy to hear even from a distance.

It was my first time seeing super mutants, too. I was shocked to see how big they were. Holly had told me about them, but it still shook me to see them in real life. I now realized how lucky I had been when I had first emerged from the vault and that it was Holly who had found me – instead of these or all the other vicious creatures roaming around.

A lone wild mongrel did spot us when we were crossing a bridge out of the city center. It came running towards us and before I could do anything, Hancock pushed me back and grabbed his knife. When the mongrel made a leap at him, he shoved the barrel of his shotgun forward so the mongrel couldn't bite down on his arm. At the same blink of an eye he drove the combat knife down on the creature's neck. It went in all the way up the handle.

The mongrel didn't loose its grip, but started to convulse and jerk its back legs. Finally, it stopped moving and fell on the ground. Hancock grabbed some old newspaper from his feet, wiped the blade clean and put it back.

”It's best to avoid using guns here”, he muttered and looked irritated. ”It might save you from what's attacking you, but will probably draw out about ten feral ghouls, or something worse. You okay?”

I nodded and adjusted the rifle belt. It was tiring to be on the edge, at all times. Always straining to listen around, always keeping an eye of your surroundings. If you weren't careful, you could step into a trap, mine or get eaten alive.

We continued making our way and after a while I noticed that tall buildings were all left behind us. Walking briskly we passed small houses, gas stations and lone buildings of which it was hard to say what they once had been. We encountered some people, too. Most of them were settlers, looking for a new place to stay or were headed to Diamond City, some were traders. Many of them avoided looking at Hancock, which made me sad. He was a human too, despite his looks and longer life span.

Hancock didn't mind. He actually hardly seemed to notice the people we passed by, until one trader stopped to talk with me. The trader, a black guy in his forties, asked with a low whisper between his selling pitch if I was in trouble. At once, Hancock was standing next to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

”She's not, but if it's trouble you're looking for, I'll gladly give it to ya”, Hancock growled and the trader stumbled back, reaching something from his pocket.

”Wait”, I exclaimed. ”I'm fine, really. He's my friend and he's helping me.”

Trader looked at Hancock, reserved and clearly disgusted.

”Well, if you say so. You should be careful though, it might turn feral at any moment.”

”Why wait? I can do it right now”, Hancock's eyes flashed with anger and the trader pulled a small handgun from his pocket, but didn't raise it up yet.

”Stop it”, I stepped between them and made Hancock look at me. ”Please”, I softened my voice and turned my head to look at the trader.

”I'll be okay. You should probably be on your way, too”, I said with a smile, but couldn't entirely cover the cold tone. The trader was ignorant and maybe stupid too, for saying such things when he had to see that Hancock was ready to rip his arm off, but I didn't want him killed for it.

The trader hesitantly put his gun away, grabbed the bridle of the brahmin he had with him and passed us without looking either of us. I looked after him for a while, until I noticed Hancock staring at me.

”We don't have time for that”, I said. ”I know you have short temper, but usually you'd just say something as provocative back and laugh about it. Today you've been either quiet, or angry or both. What is it? What's wrong?”

At first, he looked like he was gathering storm clouds around him. But then he just sighed, turned around and started walking forward.

”I guess it's just been a while since I've been out. Assholes get under my skin easier”, he replied. ”Well, we shouldn't be far by now. Let's keep walking.”

He didn't seem to want to tell me anything more, so I followed him. The silence fell back on us. It was so weird being with him and not hear him talk. And when he was like that, it was hard for me to think of anything to say, either.

After a while we managed to make out where we were on the map that I had vaguely copied on a piece of paper. According to it we were just about there.

”Wait”, I exclaimed just when we were passing a small shack. ”I think I've seen this one before. Not this close, but... from somewhere up there”, I pointed at a small hill.

We climbed up and I began to look around, getting excited.

”This was were Holly brought me through when she found me! I was half dead back then and several times I passed out, but I remember this. Then... we should walk that way.”

I had to force myself not to run. Hancock let me figure out the route and just kept an eye on the wilderness around us.

We walked about ten, fifteen more minutes, until I let out a long breath. Right there, beneath our feet, was the lake. It was completely unnoticeable from the road because of the line of hills we had crossed. I tried to distinguish any movement down the cabin, but couldn't tell from the distance if anyone was there.

”Ree”, Hancock grabbed my arm before I could move closer. ”Careful.”

I nodded, but didn't take my eyes off the cabin. Slowly we made our way down and within just about hundred yards from the shabby looking den. The door was half-open and the porch was clustered with dry leaves and small branches. It looked sad and deserted. My heart sunk.

”Stay here. I'll go check it out. If something comes at ya, shoot it”, Hancock said and left me standing there.

This felt unnervingly familiar and I bit my lip. I reached for my rifle and got it ready, but the surroundings stayed undisturbed and quiet. I saw Hancock peering through the dirty windows and then he vanished inside. At once I wanted to call him back, but I continued biting my lip so intensively that I soon tasted blood.

Only a minute after I saw him re-appearing on the porch and waving at me. I hurried to him.

”It's empty”, he said and rested his gun on his shoulder. ”It seems like nobody's been here since you were taken.”

I jumped over the small stairs, shoved the rifle on the small table of the porch and went in the cabin. Hancock was right. It looked like it had been rummaged a bit, but the raiders probably did that when they were here waiting for us. But no signs of anyone coming in since then. I pressed my lips together and tried to process my disappointment.

Hancock came behind me and gave my shoulder a squeeze.

”I knew it was a long shot”, I said after a while when I was sure that my voice didn't falter. ”I mean, I didn't come back here until now. So why would she be here? When she doesn't even know where I am and if the cabin would be safe anymore.”

Hancock didn't say anything, so I didn't know if he agreed or not. I turned around to face him.

”I know we should return to Goodneighbor as soon as possible, but... Could we spend one night here and go back tomorrow morning? I'd like to give Holly a chance to reach here. If she doesn't show up, I'll leave a note to her. So that if she ever comes back here, she'll know where to find me.”

Hancock looked around the cabin and nodded.

”Sure. Why not. I could use a small chem break.”

We cleared out most of the cabin from broken furniture and shattered objects. There were still some food cans left in the basement and I carried them up to the kitchen nook. When the twilight came, I lit up several candles all around. It could've been cozy, but something was wrong. Hancock was way too quiet. He did secure the cabin and checked out the surroundings in case something would have made a nest there, but after that he either just sat on the old armchair and rested his feet on a small wooden bench, or wandered around, picking up various objects and inspected them.

Something was definitely bothering him, otherwise he'd be more energized, trying to distract me by telling me stories and maybe making jokes. Whatever it was, it made me awkward and uneasy.

”Hancock”, I finally opened my mouth when he was sitting by the small dining table and drinking wine I had brought him from Holly's stash. ”Are you still mad about that trader?”

”Huh?” He raised his head and gave me a blank look. ”What trader?”

Okay, so this wasn't about that.

”Is everything all right? To me it looks like something's bothering you.”

He conjured a smile on his face, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

”What could be bothering me? Here I am, in a secluded cottage with a beautiful woman and a drink in my hand. The only thing making this perfect would be a good hit of jet.”

”For once, be honest”, I snapped and in an instant slapped a hand on my mouth. I didn't mean to be that forward, or sound so irritated, but they were my true feelings. He was keeping something from me and it hurt to know that he didn't trust me enough to tell about it.

The smile vanished and he took a big gulp from his glass.

”You're right.”

Hancock stood up, walked up to a window and crossed his arms. It was already dark outside, so instead of looking out he saw his own reflection. And me, of course, standing few feet behind him.

”So... What is it?” I gently tried to urge him.

”You.” He turned on his heels and leaned on the window frame. I couldn't read his face. He didn't look angry, but then again he felt like he was.

”What do you mean? Because I wanted to come here?”

”No. Because you want me to be honest. Do you really want that?”

”Yes, I do. Sorry, but I don't get why...” I didn't get to finish my sentence. He suddenly crossed the room in a few strides and wrapped his arms around me and buried his face in my hair. Like he had done back in the alley some days ago.

I lost my breath.

”...Hancock?”

”I can't work, you know. I can't sleep without seeing your face. The best part of my day is to see you and hear you talk. How's that for honesty?”

My eyes widened with the surprise settling in. Was he serious? I raised my hands, which were hanging limp until now, to grab on on his backside. He noted that by shifting his face, just a little.

”Hancock, I love you. I'm in love with you.” I didn't want to, but the broken down tension and the feeling of relief overwhelmed me, and I began to weep uncontrollably.

He pulled himself a bit further to be able to look my face. I could see that I had managed to surprise him. After the short moment of confusion a very decisive light was lit in his black eyes.

”You love me?” he asked with a demanding, raspy voice.

All I could do is nod and wipe my eyes in my wrists, even though the tears didn't seem to have an end. I didn't care about the possibility to hurt myself anymore. I wanted to tell him how I've felt for these many days I had realized it. It didn't matter, if he just wanted to toy with me or just have sex with me and then forget about me. I needed to push forward and what happens, happens.

I felt his hand on my neck. Looking up I saw his face coming closer, but he didn't kiss me just yet. He started off from under my earlobe. Trailing his tongue over my teary cheek, softly licking my skin. Then he pulled an inch away once more, before pressing his mouth over mine. At first he seemed to wait for my reaction. When I answered his kiss by opening my lips wider, like inviting him in, and tightening my grip of his jacket, it was like something clicked. He didn't hold off anymore.

Hancock grabbed my hair when his kisses turned more and more powerful. He tasted like the wine he had been drinking earlier. Even under two pairs of full clothing I could feel his erection, and it added my excitement to know how much he wanted me. I also felt something burning hot and heavy to set under my abdomen, making it pulsating so much that it almost hurt.

He tightened his grip of the hair and slowly bent my neck, so that he could nuzzle under my jawline. At the same time he brought his hand from behind me to unbutton the t-shirt I was wearing. As more and more my skin was revealed, his mouth found a new place to tickle. When the shirt was completely open, he gently slipped his hand under it and cupped it on my right breast. At once, the nipple got hard under the simple bra I had on. His fingers started to rub it, sending small electric needles throughout my entire body.

I exclaimed and withdrew just a bit – I had always had such a sensitive breasts and him touching them was nearly untolerable sensation. He noticed it and I heard him smirk with excitement.

Suddenly he brought both of his hands under my butt and lifted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I was carried like that on to my old bed. Hancock let me down on the mattress, but also made me lie down on it since he was immediately on top of me on all his fours. He bent his lower back so that he could still lie between my legs.

Hancock threw his hat on the floor and lowered his head to kiss me. At the same time he dragged his middle body a bit more closer, so that it rubbed against mine. He started to breathe heavily, and so did I. By arching my back up I mimicked his movement. It was getting unbearable.

I undid the belt crossing his chest and he rose enough to get rid of his coat and sash. I heard something making a dull clank when it hit the floor. Maybe it was the belt buckle or his knife. After that we got my shirt off me and he slid his hands under my back to unhook my bra. Once they were gone, he started making long, warm licks over my bare breasts, massaging them, biting, sucking. I was breathing loudly by then, the tension between my legs growing even more sweetly painful.

Feeling his other hand having made its way under the jeans and even under panties, my face got hot. Hancock raised his gaze to lock mine, when he slowly extended his fingers over my Venus mound, down in the slit and noticing out just how ready I already was. He put some weight on his fingers and let them glide, until he found the center of all of it.

I shut my eyes tightly and pressed the back of my other hand over my mouth. At the same time, I was embarrassed, wanted more, tried to stay quiet and not show how vulnerable I felt just then.

”Wait, if you keep doing...” I exclaimed out of breath, when Hancock grabbed my hand, took it aside and pressed his mouth over mine. He let his fingers dance even more wild, and I could feel the barrier breaking.

As I came, Hancock made sure he kept me locked in my place. Every bit that I breathed out loud, he muffled with his deep, demanding kisses and continued grinding his fingers against me. For a moment it was like it would never end, that my climax would just keep lasting forever.

When my body started relaxing – it was still throbbing all over – Hancock rose up and briskly removed my jeans and panties. I could see his hands shaking impatiently, as he opened the front of his pants and let out his erected cock. Then he lied on top of me again, kissing my neck and pressing his naked torso and hips against mine. I lifted my hands and brought them around his waist, almost begging him to come inside.

Hancock felt my fingers digging in his skin and he raised his head to look at me. When I answered to his gaze with eyes filled with need, he grinned slightly and adjusted himself for a better angle. He brought his hand down on me, opened me a bit, which made me blush furiously. The tip of his cock brushed my labia and as he lifted my legs he started to push himself in. It felt like I was expanding from inside, as he filled me inch by inch.

I closed my eyes and that just sharpened my sensations. He was warm, almost hot. He didn't thrust himself right in, but proceeded slowly, giving me time to relax. I thought it would hurt, like I had always read from the romance novels involving virgins, but it didn't. I felt it stretching me, yes, but at the same time it felt wonderful. Even though I had had an orgasm not too long ago, I felt the throbbing starting all over. I pressed myself against him in agony.

_Don't let me wait any longer. Please._

As Hancock could read my mind, he began moving. When I opened my eyes and looked at him, his face was so close to mine that I could see every detail of his black eyes and ghoulish skin. His face was just a bit distorted and I realized that he tried to hold back. I took his head between my hands and kissed him, with open mouth and with all the feelings I had for him.

He swallowed and grabbed on me – and thrust in so deep I had to gasp. When he noticed that I didn't seem to hurt or want to move away, he grunted and dug his fingers in my arm and other leg. Moving almost violently he fucked me and I tried to keep up with him. I felt I was getting tighter and my muscles were tensing up. I gave out a small squeal.

Hancock slowed down and looked at me.

”Not yet, Sunshine”, he whispered, out of breath.

He wrapped his arms around me and swiftly turned us over, so that I was on top, sitting on him. He then got a firm grip of my loins and shoved his pelvis up.

”Ah,” I exclaimed and clasped my mouth shut with my other hand. This felt way too embarrassing! He was lying under me, watching my body move as he moved his. His eyes shone with desire and he was clearly enjoying his view. Without paying attention to my shyness he moved his arms on my butt cheeks, raised me a bit and pulled down again.

I lost my balance and had to take support by placing my hands on his shoulders. He reached with his other hand and again, blushing, I felt his fingers press against my perineum, stretching the labia a bit and at the same time forcing me to a slightly different angle. As his fingertips massaged the area, his fingers and palm grazed my butt hole. I was torn between how good and yet shameful it felt.

He made me ride himself, although he set the pace. With me on top he could reach even deeper and I felt the squeezing feeling spreading wider. After few thrusts he also felt thicker and the grin on his face had been changed with sensuous grimace. Quickly he took away his fingers, rooted them in my loins and shoved himself in me with such a force I thought I'd rip in two.

With a sudden movement he raised his middle body so, that I had to move my hands on the mattress from his shoulders. He then shifted his other hand on my back and made me arch closer to him; this gave him a chance to lift up his head and grab on one of my nipples with his mouth.

That was it. I felt the orgasm starting from inside me, sending electric needles everywhere and making me cry out. At the very same moment his cock swelled up and he gave out a loud, raspy roar.

After few seconds of catching our breaths he let me back up a little, but didn't allow me to leave. Instead, he rose up into a sitting position, brought his hands around me and pressed his face against my neck. It felt like he was breathing me in. We both were slightly sweaty, and I could tell that something was dripping from between my legs.

We stayed like that for a minute or more, I can't really tell. When he fell back on the mattress, he pulled me with him and by turning a bit he got me lying on my back and he himself settled next to me, resting his head on his palm. With his other free hand he caressed my cheek, wearing a relaxed smile.

”You sure you want to love me?” Hancock asked quietly.

”It's not the matter of wanting to”, I smiled, cheeks still flushed. ”I just do. Unless.. It's a bother to you?”

Hancock leaned in and gave me a deep, thorough kiss.

”Being here with you, best damn thing that's ever happened to me. I love you”, he murmured right next to my ear and it made my heart skip a beat.

He trailed his hand over my breasts to my side, tickling and creeping lower.

”It's still early. I think we should continue discussing this matter... To see if we're agreeing on something.”

”What's that?” I started to have goosebumps.

”About you joining up with this freakshow.”

I giggled.

”I'd love that.”

”Prove it”, he grinned and slid his hand even lower.

 


End file.
